


Arrested Perambulations of a Confused and Almost Offended Nature

by ALC_Punk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: Sherlock has a sudden realization in the midst of all the other realizations about Mary and what he knows of her past. Entirely fluff from a side-thought relating to Sign of Three, set between series 3 and 4.





	Arrested Perambulations of a Confused and Almost Offended Nature

**Author's Note:**

> My notes could almost be longer than this ficlet.
> 
> The premise for this ficlet is "Mary likes to troll the fuck out of Sherlock and often succeeds. Even when it's relating to the telegrams read out at her wedding."
> 
> One line of this ficlet is not mine and is quoted directly from the show itself.

"You don't have a family." Sherlock said suddenly, arrested in mid-stride as he circled through the flat, looking for the notes on a previous experiment, or so he'd said. 

Mary looked up from where she was neatly signing another Thank You! card for her recent baby shower. The cards were a cheery yellow with pink and blue text, and probably far too girly for who she had once been. She cocked an eyebrow at him, "So we've established."

"Even as an assassin--"

"Mercenary, please."

"Semantics," he waved a hand. "Even as a _mercenary_ , you had no family."

"Nope." Mary wasn't going to give an inch. Her family was a distant memory that no longer hurt, or so she told herself. 

"'Mary, lots of love, _Poppet_. Oodles of love and heaps of good wishes, from Cam. Wish your family could have seen this.'"

A reminiscent grin crossed her lips and she wriggled a little get more comfortable in John's chair (they were living elsewhere; it was still John Watson's chair). "Mm. That was a good one, wasn't it."

"You sent it."

"Of course."

Sherlock looked annoyed that she'd admitted such a sin so calmly. If he were the childishly sulking type, he would have been sulking, with his lip out in a pout and his arms crossed. As he was Sherlock, he merely gave the impression that he had done so as he continued to stare at Mary. "I had to read that telegram."

"And you did it well. It's a good job you skipped through the rest of them, too. Now, what do you think about tossing the pink and orange monstrosity Melanie gave us?"

"I think I might have to let her know."

Mary chuckled. "You're adorable, dear. Now, help me out of this chair, I've letters to post."


End file.
